Over You
by mintygreeny
Summary: It's Rose's 23rd Birthay. She's been broken and depressed ever since Dimitri left her for Tasha 5 years ago. Could one day change that broken feeling she's been having?


It's a one-shot song fic. Might be mistakes, because I did it with wordpad.

Credit goes to the wonderful Mead who wrote Vampire Academy,

and the song is Over You by Daughtry.

It's better when listening to the song at the same time.

I hope you like it, enjoy :)

* * *

It's been five years. Five years since Dimtiri chose Tasha over me. All those times I thought we had something, but I guess I was wrong. It's my 23rd birthay today. Lissa's been planning a some kind of birthay surprise for me. She knows about me and Dimtiri, and she knows that I still mourn over him. Lissa's the best friends a girl could ever have. She's always there for me when I'm down. She's always there to pick me up when I'm not feeling well. She's my best friend, she's my sister.

She's been blocking me for the past two weeks. I know that's she's planning something, but I just don't know what, and that's whats bothering me. I'm at the moment sitting in my room, anxious. Lissa told me to dress up and wait here for my surprise to come. I was getting more and more anxious every moment. I wonder what my surprise could be and why I had to dress up. Unless...unless she's planning a party. No, no she probably isn't. Well, no matter what it is, it must be worth waiting for. I mean, it is a surprise from Lissa. So far, i've loved every surprise and birthay present from her.

There was a knock at my door. I looked up as Lissa walked in wearing a lavender coloured dress. It looked beautiful on her. "Are you ready?" She asked me. I nodded my head and followed her out of the room. We walked down the hallway and down the staircase. I was nervous to what to expect. I started to hear something as we got closer. When we were finally to the last set of stairs, I could see a lot of people waiting there for me. "Surprise!" They all shouted. I smiled. A surprise birthay party. Now my smile turned into a grin. I ran down the stairs and hugged all of my friends. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and even Adrian.

"Happy birthay, little Dhampir." I smacked his arm playfully.

"I'm not little anymore, Adrian." I told him.

"Well, should I call you, big Dhampir then?" He asked with a grin.

"No, it makes me sound fat." I answered. We all laughed after that. I said hi and welcomed all of the guests. To my surprise, even my mom showed up and some guardians from St. Vlad's. I was really pleased actually. But that's when I saw him- _them_.

There, standing in front of the fireplace was Tasha and Dimtiri. In Tasha's hands was a little baby. _Their _baby. The tought of them together hurt so much. Dimtiri met my eyes and noticed my frown, because he frowned too. Then the music started to play in the stereo's and I noticed the song immediately.

_Now that it's all said and done_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down_

_Like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath_

_I fell too far, was in way too deep_

_Guess I let you get the best of me _

I fought back possible tears and looked to the direction the music was coming from and saw Lissa smiling at me. She knew this song always made me feel better. I smiled back at her in graditude and she smiled back engouragingly. She wanted me to face them. I understand now.

_Well I never saw it coming_

_I should have started running_

_A long, time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

I took a deep breath in and started to walk towards them with a smile on my face.

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally gettin' better_

_Now I'm picking up the pieces_

_From spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

'_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you_

Just listening to the song made me feel better. There's no reason to get stuck in the past. It's all gone and this is the future. I need to move on. Now, seeing that they are happily together and with a family, I finally know that I have to move on. I know I'm always gonna gonna love him, but his heart belongs to someone else now.

_You took a hammer to these walls_

_Dragged the memories down the hall_

_Packed your bags and walked away_

_There was nothing I could say,_

_And when you slammed the front door shut_

_A lot of other's opened up_

_So did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for meee_

I understand now what he meant everytime he said that we couldn't be together. I understand that. He really never was good for me.

_Well I never saw it coming_

_I should have started running_

_A long, time agooo!_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know _

I finally reached them and stopped right in fron of them, still smiling. I'm glad that Lissa started to play this song. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to comfornt them right now. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hello, Rose." Dimtiri said, relaxing at my kindness. I remember the last time we saw each other, I wasn't as nice as I'm being now. "It's nice to see you again and you look amazing. Happy Birthay." He said.

"Thanks," I said and turned to Tahsa, "Hi, Tasha." I said to her and she said hi back to me and congratulated me. "Is this your baby?" I asked them both.

"Yes, she is, cute right?" I nodded. "Her name is Aleksandra Roza Belikov." She said. I looked up when she said Roza. She motioned for Dimtiri with her head. I turned my gaze on him with a questioning look.

He merely shrugged and said:" I liked the name." He told me, smiling. I smiled back and fought back tears. Happy tears.

_I'm slowly getting closure  
_

_I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting' better_

_Now I'm picking up the pieces_

_From spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

'_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you_

"Thank you." I said to him in whisper. He pulled me into hug and I hugged him back. It was a little uncomfortable, but still nice. We pulled away after a moment. "Dimtiri, I really hope that we could still be friends," I said, "Despite everything, I miss you. You were an important part in a time in my life. I can't take being mad at you or not seeing you anymore. I really hope we could be friends." I said. He seemed to be in the verge of tears himself, and that just made me almost starting to tear up too.

_I never saw it coming_

_I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

"Rose, I would love to be friends. I'm sorry for any heartache I've caused you. I never meant for any of those things that did to happen. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"I already did forgive you." I told him.

_And I never saw it coming_

_I should have started running_

_I'm finally getting better_

_Now I'm picking up the pieces_

_From spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_And I got over you_

_And I got over you_

_And I got over you_

He huggeed me again and pulled away. "Thank you." He whispered.

I turned to Tasha next. "Thank you for being there for him, for giving him what he wanted and deserves. I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you so much, Rose." She pulled me into a tight hug and of course I hugged her back. She pulled away a second later and smiled at me. "I'm happy that you two could make up and be friends. You have no idea how guilty he has been about what he did. He felt horrible. Everything's perfect now. I hope that one day, you will find someone to spend your life with and live a happy life." She said to me. The tears I've been fighting finally escaped. Dimitri wiped them away and gave a kiss on my cheek, as did Tasha. Dimtiri had been holding Aleksandra and handed her back to Tasha.

I leaned down onto Aleksandra's level, "Hello, cutie. I'm Rose, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and waved her hands in front of her, letting out weird noises as if she was trying to say something. It looked so cute and I chuckled. She looked so much like Dimtiri. She had his features, but had her mother's hair and eyes. Absolutely adorable.

"Do you want to hold her?" Tasha asked me. I hesitated for a moment before nodding my head. She gave her to me, and careful not to drop her, took her into my arms. I smiled as I looked at her. I don't know what it was, but there was someting about this child.

Now I knew that everything would be okay. I'm finally over him and I feel a lot better now that I've actually confonted him. It was mostly the song that helped me though. All I need is to think about the present and continue my life. The past is the past and now is now. I'm where I want to be so I shouldn't be miserable. I should be happy to even be here, and I am. I looked around the room at all of the people that showed up here today on my birthay. My friends, my mom and even my dad was here too. I'm surprised too see Alberta and especially Stan here too. Stan was never one of my favourite teachers, okay, he was the worst, but that's in the past too. I'm not going to hold grudges on him. Besides, we're equals now, so now I can insult him as much as I want. Okay, just kidding.

I'm happy where I am. I have the best job ever as my best friend's guardian and I have my family and friends with me too. I have everything I need right here. I'm right where I wanna be.

_The day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you… _


End file.
